An anchor is typically used to connect a vessel to the bed of a body of water to prevent the vessel from moving due to wind, current, or other conditions. Boat anchors may be temporary or permanent. Temporary anchors are those that may be detached and relocated whereas permanent anchors are rarely moved, such as a mooring. Most temporary anchors comprise a device that achieves holding power either by some type of “hooking” into the bed of a body of water, via sheer mass, or by a combination of the two. The device is attached to a rope or chain which is secured to the vessel to prevent movement.